1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a cleaning device. More particularly, the invention relates to an automatic cleaning device that can move around in all directions to reach each corner of a flat floor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As population density becomes higher and higher, available space in a home becomes smaller and smaller. Home appliances become more automated, smarter and smarter, more lightweight and more compact. A good example would be a self-propelled automatic cleaning machine, which propels itself on a floor to clean up the floor after it is turned on.
As of now, most of automatic cleaning machines on the market can only move in straight lines; therefore, they can not reach corners and areas around the legs of desks and chairs. In addition, because cleaning units of most of these machines are fixedly disposed on these machines and hence these cleaning units are easily worn out, their service life is relatively short and they have to be replaced within a relatively short period.